2011 Power Rankings-Week 6
<--- Previous Week Next Week[[2011 Power Rankings-Week 9|--->]] Posted 10/13/11 at 3:41pm. There were no Week 5 Power Rankings in 2011. The first bye week saw 3 matchups determined by less than 10 points, 2 undefeated teams fall, and Pat somehow win despite breaking the league record for least amount of offensive points scored in a single week. 1(3). Morning Woodheads 5-0 ---Is it just a coincidence that the only 5-0 has faced the weakest schedule and the only 0-5 team has faced the strongest schedule? Yes, it's just a coincidence. Morning Woodheads is good. But they'll have to be great in order to remain undefeated and beat a Lock THIS team that doesn't have a single player in the bye week 6, with the exception of the newly acquired Tim Tebow. 2(1). Bust a Cap 4-1 ---Aaron Rodgers played like Aaron Rodgers, but weak performances by 2 RB's and 3 WR's reminded BAC that games are still won by an entire team, not just a QB. BAC hopes to boost their points total with the acquisition of return man McKnight, who the Jets have officially named as their primary kickoff returner going forward. 3(4). Lock THIS 3-2 ---Not a single player on Lock THIS had their best fantasy game of the season this weekend. But the combined effort of the team did enough to score the second highest point total for the week and get the win. Now Lock THIS will go up against their third undefeated opponent in a row as they push through the toughest stretch of the regular season. 4(2). Big Sacks 4-1 ---Had 4 open slots for their matchup against B-2 Hallway Gangstas. Would it have made up the 100 point differential? Maybe. Either way, the fact remains that 6 teams did not set their lineups this week and 5 of them lost. The only team to not set their lineup and win was facing another team who also did not set their lineup. That being said, they could probably bench all of their players and still beat Warwick Kswiss Tubes this Sunday. 5(5). B-2 Hallway Gangstas 3-2 ---B-2 won big despite having their Baltimore Defense on the bye. TB got carved up by SF in week 5, so Drew Brees is looking like a pretty safe bet at QB come sunday. B-2 will need continued success from his top guys and better performances from his utility men if he wants to beat the top-scoring BAC. 6(9). Pain Train WOO WOO 2-3 ---WOO WOO. Pain Train comin through. PTWW is on a tear and they show no signs of stopping, with their next matchup coming against winless GregOchoDos. Questions still remain as to whether Big Ben can stay consistent and if Chris Johnson will break out. 7(7). NK Anacondas 2-3 ---NKA has a great opportunity to become relevant in this league but they are facing a Brak and Yellow team that has become active again after discovering their lost Yahoo Password. This matchup is projected to be a close one and it should be. 8(6). bob's bananas 2-3 ---After contesting that they were better than their #6 ranking suggested, bob's bananas lost (as the commish predicted) to B2HG and then failed to hold on to a lead against the weak K-Swiss team. And for someone who thinks they are good enough to be winning, it's awfully surprising to see them trying to make a cheap trade with the 0-5 team that included transactions such as Ochocinco for Mike Wallace. Look for them to pick up their slack against the low-scoring MMMS this sunday. 9(8). Brak and Yellow 2-3 ---Reports are coming in that BAY lost their league password, making them unable to substitute players. This of course would explain their lack of activity over the last few weeks, but doesn't erase the losses. 10(12). Warwick Kswiss Tubes 2-3 ---Thanks to shut-down San Fran D that accounted for a third of WKT points, they were able to squeak out a second win. They'll need to do more than squeak against Big Sacks. 11(11). ma ma momma said 1-4 ---Holding strong at 11, ma ma momma should get some help from his guys coming off the bye. 12(10). GregCincoDos 0-5 ---As Commish of this league I will not allow any of the bottom 4 teams to wave the white flag of surrender and attempt to unload all of their talented players to one other team in an attempt to vicariously win through them. Matchup of the week Lock THIS vs. Morning Woodheads ---Two of the top 3 league scorers face off in a battle royale. Whoever wins this will have to do so in relentless fashion, out scoring a scorer, out-strategizing a strategist, and out-outing an outer...wait...I don't know...But they'll have to start players that perform really well. Lock THIS has elected to go with the Pats defense for at least another week, with the reputation that Romo has to give up the ball. Tom Brady and the rest of the Pats offense, however, is not a safe bet. The last defense to hold the Patriots under 30 points was Ryan's 2010 Cleveland Browns, and he had two weeks to prepare for the rematch. Ryan also has better tools to work with this time around. As for Morning Woodheads, how will Arian Foster fair against the stern Baltimore D? Can Jimmy graham continue to be a por-bowl TE or will his streak of 100+ yard games end this week against TB? This matchup will be closer than projected, with each team scoring well over 200 points a piece and the winner will probably be determined by who has a better day, Fitzpatrick/Buffalo D or Tom Brady/Pats D.